The Pearl in my Harbor
by SushiLove91
Summary: Elizabeth "Liz" Wilkins is late to school and soon she finds herself in deep trouble and she needs to find out how to get back to her own time but till then she is stuck in a time that will make her watch one of the most horrifying tragedy's in US histoy
1. Chapter 1

If you want to know how I ended up where I am now, then you're in for a long story.

It all started December 7th, 2011. I was late to school, as usual, and parked my new convertible in a parking spot that sadly was not close to the school at all. I grabbed my books and purse and ran inside, holding onto both for dear life. Damn Miss Trunny is going to give me double detention or worse! I thought opening the door to the school and running inside. I ran through the halls feeling like a lightening bolt, zapping through anything that got in my way. That's when disaster struck.

"Elizabeth Wilkins! What are you doing out of class?" Shouted a shrill voice. I turned reluctantly to see Mrs. Dew standing a few feet behind me with her hands on her hips. Her face was twisted up into a dirty scowl and I felt like making a run for it, but my feet remained planted.

"Um… well …" I stuttered, racking my brain for an excuse.

"Spit it out Wilkins! I don't have all day?" She growled. I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't. She probably had other things to do like read magazines or watch those stupid rerun soup opera's that she had on DVD.

"I am running to go find Mr. Ferns because the overhead isn't working right." I said innocently, and I actually believed every word I had spoken. She looked at me suspiciously but waved me on and I nodded trying to look serious. I ran down the hallway that Mr. Ferns class was and then I switched to a narrow hallway that would take me to my homeroom. Then I saw something creepy and strange.

A bright green glow shined out from underneath a closet door. I walked towards it forgetting about being late and placed my hands on the door. What were the janitors up to these days? I opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark and I saw no strange glow. I turned to leave but the door slammed shut behind me.

"Hey!" I cried running to the door in the amount of light I had. I tugged on the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Guess you're going to be my new test subject." Whispered a voice. I twirled around but saw nothing in the dark space. I reached around with my hands to find a light switch but it was turned on for me.

"Hello Elizabeth." Said a tall lanky man. He had black hair around the edges of his head while the top remained bald. He wore a dark cloth and I took a few steps away. "You've kept me waiting for awhile but I knew you'd come." He said. His hand shot out from under his cloak and his boney fingers wrapped around my wrist. I let out a scream as my body filled with electricity. It felt so strange. I felt my heart start to pump so fast that it was hopping out of my chest. My head began to pound and I started seeing strange things. Death, pain, love, suffering, terror, betrayal.

"Enough!" I shrieked pulling away and making a mad dash through the door. Literally through the door. I looked back in surprise but continued on my escape because the creep was right on my tale. I found though to my horror that I wasn't in school anymore.

"Get back here!" He bellowed. "No one can help you!"

I screamed and looked ahead there was a door that I could hide in. I stopped in front of it to see a note written on the door.

DECEMBER 7, ^^^^^^

The rest of it was crossed out but it was the same day as today so I stepped in and felt all the wind knocked out of me.

When I came back to a conscious state I tried to stand up my head throbbing. But I felt myself being pushed back down.

"Hold on sweet pea. Every things going to be alright, I'm a nurse." Said a female voice. I jumped and opened my eyes the pain subsiding. I saw a young blonde woman sitting in a crouched position in front of me.

She had on velvet colored 1940's dress with a very nice coat over it.

"Who are you?" I groaned refusing to listen and getting up on my own. She smiled warmly though her eyes held worry and answered.

"My name is Betty Bayer." She answered warmly. I froze.

"W-what?" I stuttered. She looked at me strange but held out her arm.

"You don't look like you're from around here. How about you come with me, my apartments just over there." She said pointing to a tall old looking building. I nodded still in shock. We crossed the street and busy traffic and entered the old rundown building. I sighed when she took out her keys to her apartment.

"This is weird." I sighed. I saw a smile edge on her lips as she pushed open the door.

"What's weird?" She asked.

"That you just met me and you are inviting me into your home. For all you could know I could be a murderer!" I exclaimed waving my hands in the air sarcastically. She let out a small laugh as a she plopped down on the couch.

"You don't look like a murder." She giggled. I blushed and sat down next to her.

"Is today December 7th?" I asked curiously.

"No it's November 18th." She said looking at me curiously. "Why?"

"What year is it?" I said sucking in a deep breath.

"1940." She answered.

"Oh."

"Is there a problem…?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Wilkins." I whispered. "But you can call me Liz."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Liz. Do you have family in the area?" She said smiling warmly. My heart dropped at the word family. Family.

"No my family died when I was little." I lied sincerely.

"O-oh, I am so sorry Liz," she apologized. I held my hand up and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay Betty, I don't even remember them." I lied again. I am such a terrible person. Betty Bayer… where have I heard that name before?

"Well you can stay with me then." She said happily clapping her hands together her expression joyous.

"I don't know." I said. "I think people wouldn't like it if they hear that you just brought some girl off the street into you home."

"Then you won't be a girl I just took off the street." She said grinning. I raised an eyebrow. "You're my younger cousin that's coming to stay with me for a year."

I grinned to and pretended to look surprised.

"I didn't know that I had a cousin!" I gasped playfully. She laughed and took my arm pulling me into another room.

"My friends and I are going to New York City tonight and you should come along but not…in that." She said pointing to my skinny jeans and tank top.

"Up okay… then what should I wear?"

"Something of mine until we can get you your own wardrobe." She said shrugging. I nodded in agreement sat down on the edge of her bed as she went searching through her closet.

She tossed me a silky white dress with long sleeves that went to the wrist and a very deep v- neck. It would go to my ankles and I sighed and watched her leave, holding a golden brown dress, to go get ready. I took of my shirt and pants wearing only my bra and panties underneath. I slipped into the lovely dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like a princess. The dress was truly glamorous and I walked out to find Betty.

"Betty?" I called knocking on the first door I saw.

"Come on in Liz!" She shouted. I walked in and I heard her gasp."

"Oh my god, you look beautiful Liz!" I smiled, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Here, I'll help you with your make up."

LATER, Betty and I boarded a train with her friends and she introduced me to each of them. There was Barbra a skinny blonde who had an amusing personality. Sandra who seemed very up tight and serious. Martha who I thought could be a little intimidating but sweet and kind. Then there was Lt. Evelyn Johnson and I wasn't quite sure what to make of her. But I found she could be incredibly sweet.

We all got incredibly comfortable in are seats and I sat across from Martha staying silent as they talked about army men which I found to be interesting.

"If the call of duty means seeing a hundred and fifty men in their underwear everyday, then we're here to serve." Barbra said happily. I grinned at the thought.

"Wow, I wish I was a nurse." I commented and they all laughed. Betty leaned forward and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I can't believe it! Saturday night in New York City." She sighed happily. "Do you know what they're doing where I come from?" She asked us all. They all shook there heads and she brought her lip up in a pout.

"Nothing, Cow tipping." She said shrugging. We all laughed.

"Well that's why you joined the Navy, Hun." Barbra said grinning. "Get out of that dusty little town and see the world."

"May I remind you Barbra that we're Navy nurses, not tourists." Sandra snapped.

"I tried to do my patriotic duty." Martha said putting on some blush. "And too many guts."

There was a roar of laughter and Betty nodded and sighed: "Me too."

"Girls we're going to have so much fun tonight in the city." Evelyn sighed happily.

"You've got to tell them the story Evelyn." Barbra insisted. At her words everyone became intrigued.

"What?" Martha asked and Evelyn grinned secretly.

"Oh, come on tell us!" Betty begged. I smiled and watched the edges of Evelyn's lips curve up.

"Oh, it's a very long story." She said playfully.

"We got time." Martha reminded her. I nodded in agreement.

"I saw it happen." Barbra explained.

"Well it was about four weeks ago." Evelyn sighed. "I was working at the Eye testing station."

We listened as she told us about this young man that she encountered.

"He said he had trouble with letters." She told us. "He gave me this speech about that if the manual said that he couldn't be a good pilot because he was a slow reader that his file said he was the best pilot in the room. And it did. He begged me not to take away his wings. Then one of the nurses told me to rotate" She said. "Well I felt so bad, I had no choice. I passed him."

We all giggled at her innocent facial expression and then quieted down so she could continue.

"So then this cocky pilot comes back. He did have a very cute butt" She said grinning. "He asked me why I passed him and I told him about my dad. Told about that I know what happens when pilot's wings are taken away. He was about to ask me out with a lame heroic line but I gave him the shot faster. And poked a little too deep."

We all laughed and Martha laughed. "You are so mean."

"Well he asked me if I liked him and well he was getting fresh so I poked him again." She shrugged.

"So then he comes back and says the strangest thing."

"What did he say?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"He said that he really, really licked me." She laughed. I gasped and some of the girls laughed. Sandra put her hand to her mouth and asked what he meant.

"He started to act very strange." Evelyn said. "It was then that I figured out that he had already had the shot." She explained. "He tried to ask me out again and I refused and then he just went, wham!" She exclaimed. "He hit his nose on the cart and fell to the floor and Barbra came in and said…"

"What did ya do to him?" Barb laughed. We all laughed along and I turned away and closed my eyes. Evelyn continued and I smiled.

"And then I kissed him." She said.

"Oh Evelyn, that's the most romantic story I ever heard." Sandra sighed.

"It's been the most romantic four weeks and two days of my life." Evelyn told us all and I felt truly happy for her. She was lucky to find someone special and caring.

"I'm so jealous." Betty sighed. The train came to a stop and we all got our things. Evelyn was the first off the train and I watched from out the window as she approached a handsome young man. I saw him give her a paper dove and he showed her another. I sighed happily as I hopped off holding Betty's hand. The man picked her up and twirled her as we stopped and watched. He set her down and she immediately looked to us.

"I want you to meet my friends." She said smiling. "Rafe this is Martha, Barbra, Sandra, Elizabeth-." But Betty stepped forward and shook Rafe's hand her long curly hair bouncing.

"Hi, I'm Betty." She said dazed. "Would you happen to have any friends?"

Rafe grinned and looked over at a group of men in uniform.

"Take your pick." He laughed.

We all made our way to a bright, happy, loud, and enthusiastic club. I took a seat in an empty booth and watched all the men and women dance. I looked down at my hands and thought.

How did I even get here? I wondered. I tried to think but was interrupted when the waitress swung by and asked me if I wanted anything.

"Um… a small beer please." I said politely. She nodded and twirled away.

"You don't look like you're in your twenties." Said a young man sitting down in front of me. He had dark blonde hair and the way his lips went up into a smirk I thought about making a run for it but stayed where I was.

"So I'm Lt. Billy Thompson." He grinned smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"And why aren't you out there flirting with any nurses Lt.?" I asked crossing my arms. His grin faltered and I grinned and stood up walking over to where I saw Sandy and another man sitting. I sat down it the booth and looked at Sandy who was watching everyone on the dance floor. She looked at me and smiled.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" I laughed sarcastically. She laughed to and then got up.

"I'm going to go find your cousin. Wait here."

"Where would I go?" I asked rolling my eyes. She smiled pushing her glasses back, and walked away to find Betty.

"So you have a cousin?"

I jumped and looked over to see the young man and if cupid was real then he must have struck me with an arrow.

The man had dark brown hair and dark black eyes. I was completely entranced in his eyes.

"Umm… y-yeah." I stuttered.

"Oh, okay." He said and then looked down at the table shyly. I sighed a little annoyed at myself for probably messing up a great opportunity. I tried to give it another shot and this time to seem calm."

"So are you a friend of Rafe's?" I asked. He looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we was kids." He said quietly. I nodded and looked back to the dancers.

"So why aren't you dancing?" He asked curiously. I turned back to meet his gaze and his eyes were warm but worried like he didn't do this often.

"Why aren't you?" I questioned. He laughed and looked back at the dancers.

"I asked first." He said grinning. I smiled too and shrugged.

"Yes you did but I won't tell you till you tell me." I giggled.

"Fine. I guess its cause I'm not really into all of this stuff." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Now tell me why you're not." He said smiling. I bit my lip and looked at him with a hopefully pleading answer of no. He shook his head and laughed and I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"Oh no, I answered your question you answer mine." He laughed playfully. I looked down at the table not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not out there because I don't know how to dance." I mumbled shyly. I heard him laugh and I looked up to see him beaming at me.

"Can't dance?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled thoughtfully.

"Well I could teach you if you want." He said getting up. I looked at him in surprise and shook my head as fast as I could.

"Umm…. No." I said worriedly. He smiled and took my hand leading me to the dance floor.

"You'll never learn if you don't try."

I sighed and tried to dance but it was difficult.

"If I step on your toes don't blame me." I said. He laughed and we danced for a long time.

**I'll give you more information in the next chapter**

**About Elizabeth and mystery man that probably isn't so mysterious, hahaha. If you like this then push review chapter at the bottom of the page.**

**If I get 10 or more reviews I'll continue:D **


	2. AN

Hey kiddies~ Sushi here!~

Sorry if you thought that this is a new chappy…. I want to write more. But I kinda have writers block…

Soooooooo I was thinking the other day… I think it would be nice to try again… Even if I kinda lost what I was doing with it.

So my lovely readers!~ I want some ideas from you! I will try to write more!

If I get enough inspiration I swear to try and write more! I just need a BIG push!

PM or Review to let me know! xDD

Sushi out!~


End file.
